


(You Look) Perfect Tonight

by MoonchildMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just all the fluff, Love, M/M, True Love, Wedding Fluff, for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: An exploration of Magnus and Alec's relationship from the very beginning, told through the lyrics from Ed Sheeran's Perfect.Magnus reminisces on how they met, their first dates, their unexpected parenthood, and everything they've accomplished together. It all ends in one perfect night, with his perfect man.





	(You Look) Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write a fic based on the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran, so here it is! I tweaked the lyrics a bit to make them fit better.
> 
> I hope you like it, and that the ending isn't too cheesy (I was struggling to keep it lactose-free, but definitely failed)
> 
> Social media tags at the end.

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_  
 _Well I found a man, beautiful and sweet  
_ _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 

Magnus remembers the night he first met Alec. It had been at one of his usual parties; he’d been minding his own business and enjoying himself as usual with no inkling as to what was about to hit him, when suddenly the uninvited Shadowhunters had showed up with a dark and brooding angel in their midst. He remembers being beyond annoyed at the time, but he’s been thanking every made-up deity ever since.

He wouldn’t exactly call what he felt at the time love at first sight, because if there’s one thing his long life has taught him – it’s that it takes more than just initial attraction to fall in love. He would, however, call it intrigue at first sight. There was something alluring about Alec, something he couldn’t quite pin down. All he knows is that the moment those wonderful hazel eyes locked with his for the first time, he felt something flutter in his stomach, something that hadn’t stirred for a very long time.

In retrospect, he thinks they probably advanced quite quickly in their relationship, gaining momentum after that fated day. It’s true that the beginning was slow; Alec was still fighting with accepting himself, with whether his family and friends would accept him, with his sense of duty warring against his sense of self - and he was obstinately denying his feelings for Magnus. Always giving a little, then reeling it back. One step forward, two steps back. Right up until that pivotal moment, that first kiss, when he finally let everything go and just took the leap.

   
  


_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
_ _Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_  
  


Magnus remembers how Alec’s presence has always filled him with a childish sense of joy, leading to shenanigans around the globe. He’s always been quite playful, certainly one to enjoy a good prank or two, and even more fond of adventures. Somehow, all those things were better with Alec by his side. He remembers laughing more freely than he had in centuries, frequently being reduced to tears by something Alec had said or done.

One of his favourite memories involves a Christmas party he’d arranged. He’d gone all-out and decorated the loft from top to bottom, and invited both influential guests and friends of theirs. It was probably his most successful party ever, and that’s saying a lot. There was something, however, about sneaking off to the bedroom with Alec halfway through the night, only to emerge half an hour later, looking disheveled and unknowingly wearing each other’s shirts, that made him feel like a teenager again. Or rather, Magnus muses, how he supposes regular teenagers must feel, since he’d skipped his teenage years and been forced to fend for himself from a young age. His time with Alec has made up for all that lost time, just being around him makes him feel younger every day. He knows without a doubt that Alec holds his heart, for all eternity.  
 

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_  
  


The next memory that comes to Magnus’ mind is a memory of one of the first dates they went on together. They’d teleported to France for the day, enjoying all the wine and cheese the country had to offer, but mostly just enjoying each other’s company.

They’d ended the evening with strawberries and champagne on a hilltop in the French countryside, watching the sun set, barefooted on a blanket in the fragrant grass. Alec had marvelled at the gorgeous pink and orange hues of the sunset, while Magnus had mostly been too transfixed by the golden glimmer in Alec’s eyes and the delicate lines of his smile to notice. The setting sun made Alec’s profile look absolutely stunning, accentuating the sharp cut of his jaw and chiselled cheekbones, as well as the blush spreading across his cheeks when he noticed Magnus staring. How Magnus had managed to keep his hands to himself was still a mystery.

He’d conjured up a wireless speaker after darkness had settled in, as well as fairy lights to cover the branches of the apple trees surrounding them. The dim glow had been just strong enough for Magnus to be able to see Alec’s stunned expression as he took everything in.

A soft waltz (an instrumental version of Moon River, if Magnus remembers it correctly) had played through the speakers, and Magnus had offered his hand to Alec in a bid to dance.

“I, um, I’m not much of a dancer,” Alec had confessed, the tops of his ears dusted faintly pink, wary of accepting the outstretched hand for fear of making a fool of himself.

Magnus had merely smiled in return, “Just follow my lead.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Alec had given a brief nod. He’d wiped his hands on his trousers before gently laying one hand in Magnus’ open palm, and the other on his shoulder. Magnus had barely been able to believe his luck when he’d been allowed to settle his other hand on Alec’s waist, feeling the firm muscles flutter at his touch.

A wind had picked up as they danced, fortunately doing nothing to disrupt Magnus’ carefully styled and gelled hair, but absolutely wreaking havoc on Alec’s hair in turn. Magnus had chuckled, tilting his head up to rest his chin lightly on Alec’s shoulder as the Shadowhunter tried to comb his hair back into place using his fingers.

“I wish I could save this as a memory forever,” Magnus had whispered after Alec had given up on saving his hair and allowed Magnus to start leading him in a waltz again.

“I know what you mean, this is beautiful. I think this might be my new favourite song, and the lights are pretty. This is pretty much the perfect date,” he’d smiled back at Magnus, leaning his cheek against Magnus’. “Even if I look like a mess.”

At that, Magnus had huffed and whispered, in a tone just barely audible, “Darling, you look perfect.”

It was clear that Alec had heard him, and seemed taken aback by the sincerity in the statement, because the hand that cupped Magnus’ cheek a moment later had been almost reverential. The lips that had followed, claiming Magnus’ own, had expressed all the emotions Alec couldn’t yet express himself.

Magnus swiped his thumb over his own bottom lip, feeling the ghost of that kiss. It still gave him chills, how open Alec’s body language had been already at that point, even though his heart had stayed warded for a while longer. 

 

_Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know_   
_He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home_   
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_   
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_   
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_  
_ Some of the most vivid memories Magnus has of their time together involve fierce battles, not against demons, but against the Clave and the other leaders of the Downworld. They were battles for equality, and they sure did have to fight to get both sides to even be civil towards each other. Magnus still thinks he’s the luckiest man on earth for finding someone willing to fight by his side, someone just as passionate about the cause. Alec’s position of Head of Institute at the time had also given them a certain influence over the Clave that Magnus could never have hoped of achieving on his own, even if he’d frequently mourned the fact that Alec’s position meant he was often needed at the Institute, and couldn’t really move in with Magnus full-time.

Still, they’d spent whatever time they could together, and it had been _good._ They had celebrated all their victories, even the smallest ones, and taken comfort in each other at their losses.

Their lives had changed monumentally when a little blue baby came into their lives, forcing Alec to take a step back from work in order to focus on being a good parent. Not that Magnus had complained, he’d loved having Alec move in properly, and he loved their little blueberry more than he’d ever thought possible.

Magnus’ love only grew when they found Rafael, an abandoned young Shadowhunter, on one of their trips. Just like with Max, Alec never even considered not taking him in. His bleeding heart ached to make him part of their little family, and although Magnus felt overwhelmed having just one child, he couldn’t bear leaving the young Shadowhunter in the care of a cold and loveless institute. So their family grew.

It was an eccentric family, to say the least, but they were happy. They had never expected the impact their odd little family would have, but apparently seeing a Warlock and a Shadowhunter raise two children of respective races changed many people’s minds. Suddenly, the fight didn’t seem so difficult any more, and there was hope of a new dawn, one where the Nephilim and Downworlders would be finally be fully equal.

 

_Fighting against all odds_  
 _I know we'll be alright this time_  
 _Darling, just hold my hand_  
 _Be my boy, I'll be your man_  
 _I see my future in your eyes_  
 

Magnus had never actually expected this dream of his to come true, at least not in his lifetime. He’d always thought Shadowhunters were too set in their ways, too prejudiced to see past their own noses, so Magnus still remembers clearly the shock he’d felt at the news that Shadowhunters and Downworlders would finally be able to marry.

Of course, as the Warlock representative on the council, he had been present at the meeting where it was decided. He remembers the utter disbelief he felt at first, and then the ecstasy that followed once he realised that, yes, it was true and he hadn’t misheard the Consul. They would actually be able to marry each other as equals, and the marriage would be valid even in the eyes of the Clave.

His eyes had instantly sought out Alec among the crowd, and he distinctly remembers the same look of shock echoed on Alec’s face, but that it had quickly turned into a look of determination. In hindsight, Magnus should have realised what that meant, but at the time he was too baffled to think of anything but the fact that they had succeeded in their mission. They had finally won, against all odds. Even if the vote hadn’t been unanimous, it had been enough, and Magnus would take that gladly.

He remembers how he had rushed out of the Gard as soon as they were dismissed, eager to share his excitement over their victory with Alec. He still gets a lump forming at the back of his throat at the memory of finding Alec in the hall outside, people parting to pass around him as he kneeled steadfast on one knee, clutching a small box in one hand.

“I know I already kind of asked you once, but at the time you thought it’d never be possible. To be quite honest, once I saw your side of it, I didn’t think it’d be possible either, but I never stopped hoping or fighting. I have waited so long to do this,” Alec had spoken breathlessly, before drawing a deep breath and continuing, “Magnus, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Magnus prided himself on being a fairly collected person, never a fan of showing emotions in public, but at that moment he had almost lost it entirely. All he remembers from the moments that followed was nodding vehemently and clutching Alec close with all his might, burying his head in the offered shoulder in an effort not to cry.

Theirs had been a long road, and a difficult fight, but it had all led here.

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_When I saw you in that suit, looking so beautiful_   
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_   
  


“Are you ready?” Catarina asks, snapping Magnus out of his reverie. Her hand is resting gently on Magnus’ arm, something Magnus finds himself immensely grateful for, as it helps to ground him. He feels a bit as if he’s about to float away like a balloon, while simultaneously feeling like he’s about to be sick.

He can hear the people chattering on the other side of the veil of leaves covering the entrance to the tent, and the reality of what he’s about to do starts to sink in. He adjusts his cuffs one more time, makes sure his bowtie is straight and his hair in place, before he meets Catarina’s eyes and gives a curt nod. She smiles in return, a genuine and wide smile, and brings Magnus in for a tight hug, before releasing him with a kiss to the cheek.

She peeks her head through the veil and gives the orchestra a sign, and the next thing Magnus knows, a soft wedding march is drifting through the openings in the indigo fabric of the tent. Magnus feels unsteady on his feet, and is thankful when Catarina hooks her arm through his and gets them both moving.

He can feel his pulse beating elevated in his chest, and feels a few nervous pinpricks of sweat break out in his neck. He doesn’t remember telling his legs to move, but they are (most likely Catarina is dragging him along), and suddenly he’s through the veil and under scrutiny of the countless faces turned his way. He finds himself skimming over all of them, though, only looking for one certain face among the crowd. Then he finds it.

There, at the end of the aisle, he sees Alec, calling him like a beacon. He’s clad in a crisp, black shirt and a suit jacket embroidered with gold thread to match the golden shirt Magnus is wearing. He looks older than he did when they first met - fine lines started appearing on his face years ago, the countless sleepless nights of balancing work and parenting has carved out deep circles under his eyes, and just a few weeks ago Magnus found him in the bathroom plucking out a few grey strands of hair with a pair of tweezers. He’s still beautiful as ever, though, and today he looks… radiant. Magnus can feel his heart constricting at the intense wave of love that washes over him when he sees Alec see him, sees him go wide-eyed and feels the admiration oozing off him even from the other end of the tent. Suddenly his legs don’t seem to be moving quick enough.

 

It’s a short ceremony, and it’s over much too quickly. Since Magnus is unable to bear runes, they instead opted to reactivate their Alliance runes, and exchanged bracelets bearing the Wedding Union runes with the intention of getting them tattooed on later.

Their vows from earlier still echo through Magnus’ head as everyone is herded outside for a toast as the caterers rearrange the inside of the tent for the reception. “ _Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death._ ” For the first time in his life, Magnus feels it. He knows, all the way to his bones, that no matter how long he gets to hold Alec for, he will always be with him, for as long as Magnus lives. Love _is_ strong as death, when you find the right love. As he feels Alec’s arm snake around his waist to pull him in for a one-sided hug, he thinks to himself that he is one of the few blessed people on earth, to have found his true love. He hums in contentment as Alec places a kiss on top of his head, and cranes his neck to kiss his husband. “ _Husband”_ , he thinks, and it’s a lovely thought indeed.

  

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_I have faith in what I see_   
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_   
_And he looks perfect_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight_

   
Later, as they take to the makeshift dance floor for their first dance, Magnus is overjoyed to see all his favourite people surrounding them. He sees Clary, Simon, Izzy and Jace off to one side, Catarina mingling with the other Downworlders, and Maryse keeping a watchful eye over their now teenage sons (and occasionally having to pluck champagne flutes away that seem to have magically appeared in their hands). He sees the same love and joy he feels reflected in their faces, and his resolve almost crumbles.

Suddenly, just as the orchestra is poised to start, Alec leans in to whisper in Magnus’ ear.

“Take your shoes off.”

Magnus leans back to get a clear look at Alec, curious about the smug little smile plastered all over his face. It takes a gentle nudge from his husband before he shrugs off his concerns, and along with them, his shoes and socks. He sees Alec doing the same, and raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

He only gets a chuckle in return, before Alec once again leans in to take his hand.

“Just trust me,” he murmurs in Magnus’ ear, and Magnus does.

The orchestra takes that as their cue to start playing, and Magnus instantly recognises the song from the very first note. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t make a public spectacle of himself by crying at his own damn wedding, but as they’re gently swaying to the tune of Moon River, the last remaining dam breaks and he’s crying softly into Alec’s shoulder.

Alec just pulls him closer, and takes over leading the waltz, cradling his husband close.

The crystal chandelier overhead is giving off a dim glow, reminiscent of the one they were basking in that night in France, and it makes Alec's features look truly angelic. He feels the soft grass tickling his feet as they move, and somehow, even though he’s a mess, they’re moving gracefully around the dance floor. Alec truly is a natural born leader, and this night could not be more perfect.

Despite already being pressed flush against Alec’s chest, Magnus leans in closer and decides to confide in his husband. Despite the vast audience, Alec is currently the only one in the room for him, and he feels utterly safe in his all-encompassing embrace.

“I never thought I would get to experience this – any of this,” Magnus mumbles, his voice breaking, “I never thought I would have children of my own, I never thought I would be able to marry – not to mention being able to marry a Shadowhunter, and certainly none as wonderful as you. I didn’t think I deserved anything like this, that I deserved to feel this happy. Thank you, Alexander, for everything. I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” He ends his confession with a little chuckle, and when he dares glance up again, he sees tears brimming in Alec’s eyes as well.

“Darling, you look perfect,” came Alec’s murmured reply, barely audible over the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> @MoonchildMalec on Twitter


End file.
